


And We Are Revellers

by ProfessorDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDrarry/pseuds/ProfessorDrarry
Summary: “You know you have to buy him a proper gift, right?” Harry said finally.“Yeah,” Malfoy sighed. “I know.”What happens when Draco has failed at Birthday Gift giving? This, apparently. After all, Malfoys don't give up that easily. Not when winning is on the line.Threesome, PWP, established relationship.





	And We Are Revellers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote myself a birthday triad, because my friend Kim (who won't let me link her pseud and who refuses to write despite my best efforts) sent me a prompt and said: "Happy birthday, write the f-ing triad already". How can you refuse aggressive prompts of love?
> 
> Prompt: "You realise this passive aggressive birthday gift war is getting ridiculous, right?" "Shut up and help me wrap this giant stuffed panda."
> 
> Beta'd by the unfailingly wonderful Jade Presley 
> 
> I am calling this ship Drevillary. Hence the title. Fair warning, this is as close as I have ever come to writing pwp… don't expect anything else. Established relationship, with warnings for rimming and spit roasting, and the non-kinky inclusion of a very large toy panda. Ermmmmm…..

_**Ante** _

"Malfoy?" Harry called, faced with an empty office. He sighed; he just wanted to get home. Served him right for trying to be nice at the end of a long shift. Malfoy was supposed to be here still, and coming all the way down to find him gone was rather irritating. He called again.

On the third attempt, a frustrated shout that was undoubtedly Malfoy called back. Harry followed the disembodied voice through to the conference room behind the office.

"Hey, Malfoy. I just wanted to-" Harry froze, faced with a giant black and white stuffed face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy growled, wrestling a very large bag around the bottom half of the… stuffed thing.

"Whatever," Harry said, too tired to actually care. "I just wanted to let you know that the stupid special paper you needed has arrived. Alpharez left it on the table in the curse breakers meeting room. He labelled it 'MALFOY WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU TOUCH THIS', so it's probably safe for an hour or so."

"Perfect. Thanks, Potter," Malfoy replied, tone pleasant and nonchalant. As though there was nothing strange about the situation. He immediately went back to trying to wrestle the toy into the bag.

"Alright, I have to say it," Harry said, scrubbing his face and already regretting his words. "You do realise that this stupid passive aggressive birthday present war _thing_ is getting a bit old, right?"

"Shut up," Draco said automatically, looking up right after apologetically. "Can you help me wrap this thing?"

"What _is_ this thing?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"A panda."

"A panda?" Harry quipped sardonically.

"A rather large panda?" Draco amended.

"It's bigger than you," Harry smirked. "And you're trying to put it into a _bag_."

The blonde blew hair out of his face and huffed.

"I transfigured it. The bag. Not the panda," he said, pointing rather unnecessarily. He frowned.

"In fact," he scoffed. "This panda was for sale in a regular Muggle establishment. Why, I cannot fathom. They had _other animals too._ As though anyone in the world needs a life-sized stuffed toy."

"Well," Harry said, grabbing a foot and shoving it into the bag. "It begs the question, why did _you_ buy it."

"You know why."

"Which brings me back to my original point," Harry pointed out. "What did he get you this year?"

"A fucking constellation _,_ " Draco fumed.

"Um," Harry said, not sure how to answer. "What?"

"He bought me a _constellation,_ " Draco said again in exactly the same tone. When Harry just stared at him, he sighed and explained, "You know those muggle services where you pay to send away for a star adoption kit and then you get to name the star? And then you like, own it, or something?"

"Er…" Harry said, confused still. "No?"

"Yeah, well I didn't know either. Until he _bought_ me one." Draco's eyes were wide. "And it's worse than that. He bought me a constellation and he named it. He named it _Draco Minima_... Little Dragon."

Harry stared a moment, processing, before he shook his head.

"That's…"

"Really fucking adorable," Malfoy ground out. "Yeah, I know. Don't get me started."

"And how exactly is the giant panda a retaliation?"

"This has been going on for five years," Draco said in frustration. "The whole point of it is, he buys me something stupid and pointless and passive aggressive. And then I do the same. It only works if the things are silly."

"I hate to play devil's advocate here, but I think he probably thought that it _was_ silly. It's sort of stupid and Muggle, and you hate shit like that." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Well, _yes_ , except-"

"Except he forgot you are also a giant sap," Harry finished for him. "And you loved the star thing."

"Well," Malfoy said, pausing and staring at the half panda that still stuck out of the giant bag. "Yes."

Both men stared at the giant panda for a moment, not speaking. Finally, Harry cleared his throat. He continued to try and shove the thing into the bag, but whenever they got one leg or part of the body inside, the other side would pop back out. Harry was becoming quite disturbed by the beady plastic eyes and the wide stitched smile. When the arm he had just contained popped out and smacked him in the face, Harry raised his hands in defeat and backed away.

Malfoy let out a rush of air and put his head in his hands.

"Five years?" Harry said quietly. "Has it really been that long? Since-"

"Since I accidentally slept with Neville Longbottom? Why yes," Malfoy responded, laughing to himself. "How time flies, hm?"

They stared at the half-panda some more. The thing really was awful.

"You know you have to buy him a proper gift, right?" Harry said finally.

"Yeah," Malfoy sighed. "I know."

Harry laughed and clapped Malfoy on the shoulder. He would never really get used to this, he figured. Being friends with him. It was true, though, even if he usually did still revert to 'Malfoy' most of the time, especially in the office. It was hard not to when that was what everyone called him. Still, they were probably friends; they went to the same parties, worked together, played pub quiz together once a month. The malice was gone now, though. 'Malfoy' was mostly just a nickname, and he mostly called Harry 'Potter', so they were on even ground.

The Neville/Malfoy thing had been weird and awful and incomprehensible at first. They'd all been confused, angry even. Then, when it didn't go away after six months, and when Neville stopped entertaining derision about his now well-established relationship, the comments had mostly stopped. Ron, who was angrier than most, had taken a bit longer to let the past go. Hermione took the longest, having been the centre of more Malfoy-ness than the rest of them.

Harry shook his head at the reality of five years of birthdays, five years of presents. Five years of blurring house lines, and history, and not being foolish children any longer. It felt very odd. He dragged himself out of his tired nostalgia and found Malfoy staring, unabashed.

Malfoy looked at him sidelong for a moment longer, crossing his arms and considering.

"What?" Harry said nervously.

Malfoy just shrugged. Finally, he dropped his arms.

"Hey, Potter," he said. "You still dating that weird witch on fourth?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, no. And it'd be nice if we could just forget about that."

Malfoy took a step back, circled Harry for a second, surveying him.

"You're quite fit, you know," he said, as though it was a throwaway statement requiring no other explanation.

"Is this the part of the day where, unbidden, you tell me you don't understand why I can't keep a good witch or wizard around?" Harry said, glaring a little. "Because I assure you, Molly and Hermione have you covered on that one."

"No, no," Malfoy said, eyeing him again. Harry squirmed. He was getting a little uncomfortable.

He looked back at the panda, but still felt Malfoy's eyes on him.

"It's just…" Malfoy hesitated. "There is this one thing that Neville asked for. Ages ago. It'd be a proper present."

"Brilliant," Harry said, trying not to let his discomfort into his voice. "Do you need help getting rid of that thing then? Or getting this other gift? I have some time tonight."

Something about that made Draco chuckle. He waved his wand, drawn from his sleeve, and the panda vanished. Harry figured he'd been laughing at his decision to not use magic for the panda problem.

"Yeah, Harry," Malfoy said, still chuckling. "I think I'm _definitely_ going to need your help getting it."

Harry grimaced. That did _not_ sound good. He should have just sent a memo down about the fucking paper. He never remembered that Malfoy was a Slytherin until it was way too bloody late.

* * *

_**Inter** _

Harry was freezing. He'd not accounted for that in his planning and his scheming and his nearly backing out ten times. He'd not thought about physical realities and comfort in the _before_ , and he wished he was wearing a jumper instead of his t-shirt. Figures Malfoy's apartment would be way too cold, the aircon churning away even though it was barely above twenty outside. He shivered again, and considered leaving again, just as the door opened forcefully.

"Draco Abraxas, you bloody great, fucking tweedle-nosed, parsnip of a lollygagging git, did you fucking forget- Oh. Um," Neville said, jolting as he saw Harry sitting on the couch. "Uh, hiya Harry?"

"Hiya, Neville. That was… rather a lot of swearing," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh my god," Neville said, not explaining his language. "Has something happened? Where is he? What's wrong?"

Harry realised the flaw in Draco's plan only as Neville spoke, and he shook his head violently to try and dissuade the line of thought. An Auror, unexpectedly in your living room, when you were looking for someone who had not turned up for a scheduled meeting, was probably a bit terrifying.

"No, no, Neville. It's fine. He's here," Harry said in a rush.

Neville physically deflated, and he sighed. "So he did just forget. That—"

"No, he didn't. He just wanted… he wanted to give you his gift here," Harry said, inhaling a deep breath.

He looked at adult Neville Longbottom objectively for the first time ever, and found that he was more pleased than he thought he was going to be with what he had considered. When he had finally replied to Malfoy with an owl that simply said 'yes', the only unknown had been this, if he found Neville attractive. He didn't think it would have mattered all that much, but it certainly didn't hurt.

They had all changed rather a lot in the eight years since leaving school. Running into the new millennium had been thrilling, and the normally conservative magical community had overreacted a tad; a group of people who still wore robes and used quills were not exactly ready to deal with Muggles who had phones in their pockets and connection to each other within their own homes. Fashion had gone a little haywire for a time, with robes being cut in obscene patterns and styles, and a sudden trend of wearing bright Muggle trousers underneath. Things had calmed down over the next five years, and in public, most wizards now managed to wear Muggle clothes without looking like they were in fancy dress.

Harry himself was sporting a scruffy beard born out of laziness, and hair that was unnecessarily long. Neville had chosen the slightly spiked rough look, gelled up right now. His Muggle trousers were conservative, form fit, and pretty wonderful. He had defined lines everywhere Harry's eyes landed, days of hard work in the sun having erased what little baby-faced pudge had remained after the war. He had a definite air of 'Malfoy dresses me', but it suited Harry just fine.

He gulped, realising he'd been staring for longer than was necessary, Neville's reproachful look floundering for a moment when Harry met his gaze. He may be clueless most of the time, but even Harry knew his look could not have been construed as anything but ogling. He felt his face heat uncomfortably as he tried to stop looking so wanton, so hungry.

"Um," he said, badly covering his ridiculous pause. "He's in the bedroom. I'm supposed to tell you to go there first."

"Okaaay," Neville said slowly, eyes narrowing in concerned suspense as he turned into the corridor and walked away, forcing Harry to consider the other half of his friend.

He gulped again, counted to one hundred, and followed.

* * *

When Neville opened the bedroom door, he found Draco prone on the bed, head resting on his hand, one knee bent. Completely naked.

Neville sighed.

"Draco," he said, exhausted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being sexy and wanton, wooing you with my beautiful, Adonis form?" Draco said, actually managing to look like he was a little nervous, which was unusual and made Neville even warier.

"I mean," he replied. "I'm sure that's exactly what you _think_ you're doing, but mostly you are freaking me right the fuck out. Have you forgotten what day it is?"

Draco grinned again, bravado back.

"Nope," he said. "It's your birthday, darling."

"Yes," Neville sighed. "Which is why we had reservations at 8. Which you made, I might add. So I ask again, what are you doing?"

"Okay, Nev. Don't get mad," Draco said, sitting up cross-legged on the bed and watching him carefully. "I never made reservations."

"What?" Neville replied, not actually mad so much as preparing to use this against Draco 'I never forget anything' Malfoy for the rest of his natural born life.

Draco smiled and gulped at the same time, a feat that made Neville want to run away in what suddenly felt a lot like fear.

"I have different plans. Plans for your… um…" Draco trailed off.

"Draco Malfoy, you need to explain to me what exactly you are doing, because you are now making me really uncomfortable," Neville said, defensively crossing his arms. "Why are you here, naked? And why is Harry in our living room."

"Harry's not in your living room," Harry said from behind them, quietly closing the door.

"Neville," Draco said carefully.

"Draco!" Neville shouted, instinctively standing in front of Draco's nakedness. "Harry, sorry, could you, um, wait for-"

"Nev," Draco said again. "Just… do you remember that conversation we had? Ages ago."

Neville froze, thought, and then made an inarticulate noise. Draco waited patiently a moment more, but when he got nothing else, he moved on.

"Yeah, so… yes," Draco said, his voice cracking against his will. "Um, so… Harry is…"

"In," Harry finished, mouth dry and nerves fully destroying his ability to stand still. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, taking in the expanse of Draco's skin. It had been an uncomfortable amount of time since he'd been with anyone, and at least three partners between him and the last _man_ he'd slept with. He'd forgotten the thrill.

Neville wasn't really ready for this. They'd only talked about this a handful of times, and only then when Neville was very drunk. Trust Draco to have been paying enough attention to get the gist of what he wanted and then charge full steam ahead. He didn't really know what he was supposed to say.

In his mind, when _this_ happened, there would have been months of conversation, discussions of who was best. Possible trolling in clubs to find a nameless stranger. Neville Longbottom was a practical man. Even his sexual fantasies were well organised, thought out and prepared. He felt his mouth fall open unattractively as he continued to be an unresponsive pile of goo, even though he felt Draco's eyes boring into him.

The problem was, never in his imagination did his random desire of having one other person in their bed include _Harry FUCKING Potter_ , who was, of course, impossibly attractive and never within reach. He'd never really fantasised about Harry because Harry wasn't really the sort of person that Neville would attempt to get with.

Of course, his rational brain reasoned, no one would have anticipated _Draco_ _Malfoy_ being that person either, so maybe it was time for a resetting of boundaries.

"In?" he finally said, rather stupidly, his mouth feeling the word become dirty and full of double meaning.

"And ready, by the looks of things," Draco said lasciviously, gaze dropping pointedly to the crotch of Harry's trousers.

He was standing by the door still, and when Neville followed Draco's stare, he found a bulge in Harry's jeans that had not been there a few moments ago.

"That looks rather uncomfortable," Draco purred. "Please, make yourself at home."

Harry, nervousness is partly forgotten as his cock decided it was completely alright with everything that was happening, grinned. He pulled the hem of his t-shirt up slowly, freeing his torso and shivering slightly in the chilled room.

"Don't mind if I do," he said as the fabric caught on his glasses. "That is, unless Neville has changed his mind?"

Neville still had not moved. His brain had still not really caught up. Draco frowned and stood up on his knees, inching toward the edge of the bed and drawing Neville closer by his shirt, until his knees bumped up against the mattress, making him jolt.

"Have you changed your mind, my love?" Draco said softly, wrapping his arms around Neville and whispering against his chest.

Neville felt himself go loose and boneless instantly. No, he had not changed his mind. Definitely not changed his mind.

He shook his head at Draco's questioning and shoved his hands into his hair, dragging a punishing kiss across his lips and making him groan. Draco was pretty loud in bed, and Neville grinned at the thought of someone else finally knowing that. He was just starting to remember why he had wanted this so much.

Suddenly, his back was warm as well, and Harry was standing right behind them, bare torso pressed along his back and his erection digging into the curve of his ass. Neville inhaled sharply.

"Good," Harry said, pulling Neville's shirt over his head. "I was hoping he'd say that, weren't you?"

"Mmm," Draco said, unbuttoning Neville's trousers as Harry kissed his neck. He was once again incoherent, though he decided it probably didn't matter anymore.

"Now, since it is _your_ birthday," Draco continued. "I'm pretty sure you get to decide how this goes. What'd you think, Harry?"

"It is _his_ gift," Harry agreed, pushing trousers out of the way of his hands resting on Neville's hips. His hands were strangely warm; Draco's hands were always freezing, and Neville leant into the touch, revelling in the difference.

For a moment, no one spoke. Neville was busy devouring Draco's mouth, making sure not a single strand of hair was left unmolested on his head. He would have preferred for Draco to have bedroom hair at all times, but since he never won that battle, he settled for making sure that when they _were_ in the bedroom, it was a complete disaster.

Harry, meanwhile, had discovered that he rather liked the way Neville's neck tasted, the way his pulse jumped whenever Harry sucked on it, that it was quite pleasant to use the leverage of his hips rubbing against Neville's still clothed backside to keep his cock interested.

"Too many choices," Neville finally said, pulling away from Draco as Harry thrust more vehemently against him, making Neville's whole body twitch in interest. "Wasn't ready for this."

"I have some ideas," Draco said, reaching down to touch his own cock, which was now hard as well, and was not enjoying being ignored. "First things first, though. Kits off. I'm tired of being the only one."

Harry moved back from Neville's side, and he found himself whimpering slightly at the loss of the rutting. He turned half-consciously, in time to watch as Harry threw himself out of the rest of his clothes.

The man was fucking beautiful, and if felt a little unfair. Neville was self-conscious at the best of times, with a slight pudge to his stomach, and hair that fell in weird angles, and legs that seemed too long and bony for the rest of his body. Now, with both Harry and Draco in his bed? He felt highly inadequate. Harry – darkly tanned, muscles from way too many pickup games of football with a muggle beer league, plus being an Auror all day, and stubble that Neville _really_ wanted against his thighs – was shorter than Draco, and Neville was sure they could use that to their advantage.

Neville never tired of the Draco's lean and chiselled form, hips that carved a space into his own spine when they slept, skin so silky that it became slippery when covered in sweat, a fine line of hair on his stomach that was so blond you had to feel it know it was there; these were all his favourite things, and he wasn't at all done feeling them intimately. But this was thrilling. New.

New lines of hair on a new body with a new set of abs to massage? Neville felt his feet move towards Harry without even thinking about it, saw his hands reach out to trace the line of Harry's stomach, then grab his hips and drag the man into a kiss as he backed them both up to the bed and awaiting Draco, who immediately took Neville's hips into his own hands and pulled them both down.

With Harry sprawled on top of him, and Neville nestled in between Draco's legs, Neville realised he was going to have to take charge very soon; there were rather a lot of parts floating around right now, and he had a feeling things could quickly get out of hand. He sighed. He knew that he had to act, but he didn't know how. He pulled his way back from Harry's mouth, and shifted until Harry took the hint and drew himself up.

"You don't need to be so nervous," Harry murmured.

"No," Draco agreed, mouth pressed into Neville's neck. "We already decided you had to take charge."

Neville closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Off," he said, pushing on Harry's hip. "I want- I want you to suck Draco off."

The tone of decisive bossiness shocked him a little. He didn't usually take charge in bed, since Draco was good at it and they switched so frequently that he was never bored. But his voice had dropped several tonnes, husky and dark and so very in control that Draco's mouth fell open in shock and arousal.

Draco nodded solemnly as Harry caught his eye, his breath hitching at the dark lust he found mixed in with the green. He wasn't sure he was ready for the Boy Who Lived to apply the determination he showed in most things to his slowly leaking erection, but he did know that he wasn't going to get the chance to choose.

Draco reclined himself, moving over slightly to get out from under Neville who sat up on his own knees to shuck his trousers, which were somehow still intact.

Harry repositioned himself, and Neville inhaled sharply at the sight of him leaning in to kiss his way down Draco's rib cage. Neville waited for the pointed curl of jealousy to hit him as Harry licked a tentative line down the length of Draco's cock, his hand stretching out to meet his mouth, but it never came.

Instead, Neville found himself leaning back to watch intently, a groan escaping him as he took himself in hand. He knew Draco so well. He knew that Draco's head wasn't all that sensitive, that the soft pressure Harry was using to push back his foreskin wasn't going to be enough.

Watching Harry hesitant and learning as he went was exactly what Neville had been hoping for. It was glorious. He stroked himself fervently, reaching towards Draco, who automatically took his hand and turned his head to meet his eyes. They were wide and lustful, though Harry's mouth had barely skimmed the surface of his cock. Neville chuckled. Draco always came too fast when he got a blow job, and Neville knew that.

"You'd better not be planning on just watching, you arse," Draco said, his voice a grunt as he jerked into a particularly vehement suck.

Neville shook his head, and reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. Green eyes, blown with their own arousal, met his, and he moved off Draco immediately.

"Slowly, Harry, slowly," Neville grinned, looking to his boyfriend. "He has no stamina when a mouth is involved."

Neville growled as Draco pulled the hand he was holding hard, knocking him off balance and landing him gracelessly on the bed. Suddenly, Harry's hesitant mouth was on Neville instead, and suddenly, he was aware of why Draco had looked so close to coming. The outward appearance of this blowjob hid a very talented tongue that seemed to be capable of being everywhere at once. He gasped, grabbing Harry's hair with his free hand.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" Draco drawled, laughing at his own pun as he leant in to kiss Neville.

Neville may have responded, but he was too busy trying to process the sensations of having a mouth on both his cock and his lips, and there was no room available for witty quips.

For a few moments, Neville just allowed this worshipping to continue. But, when he lost the ability to stop his hips from fucking up into Harry's mouth, he dragged back on hair sharply and Harry stopped again.

"Stop," Neville said darkly. "Poor Harry, working so hard with no reward. On your knees, Potter."

Harry's face fell into a predatory grin at being ordered, but he moved to his knees quickly, rocking back and forth again.

"Keep his mouth busy, love," Neville said, pushing Draco to move back to his first position.

Neville waited until Draco was back beneath Harry's very attentive mouth before he moved his own body. He cast a few wandless cleaning spells, the magic crackling easily in his haste, and chuckled when Harry moaned around Draco's prick.

"Seems Harry likes his arse being handled, D. That was just a spell, and he's already gasping for it."

Neville licked his lips hungrily. Draco wasn't a fan of what he was about to try, so he didn't get to do it nearly often enough. He moved his head down and smiled. Harry's hole moved back and forth, occupied as he was with Draco's cock.

He leant forward and licked. The response made him grin. Harry moaned again, pushing back into his tongue. Neville dug deeper, sucking and playing in time with Harry's mouth. Although, that rhythm was definitely taking a toll as Harry groaned against the intrusive pleasure.

"Draco, selfish," Neville said, drawing back. "Help Harry out. Your hands are free."

The angle wasn't great, but Draco must have worked something out because suddenly Harry was thrusting in two directions. Neville went back to licking, sucking, massaging. He groaned himself as Harry's tight ring of muscle stretched and moved to accommodate him, while all the while Harry remained attentive and playful, rolling his head and hips in unison.

When Neville dug his tongue deep into a now very moist place, however, Harry's mouth came off Draco with a filthy, audible pop, making Draco whimper slightly.

"Neville," Harry groaned, speaking for the first time as he rocked back into Neville. "Please."

What exactly he was asking for was unclear, and in any other moment, Neville likely would have paused to ask. But the boys had been clear.

He was in charge.

He pulled his face back and cast one more spell, reaching in and placing his hand flat on Harry's very well formed arse. He was still thrusting gallantly into Draco's hand, and apparently, Draco had decided to be fine with having lost his attentions. Neville threw one finger forward, then two, but he quickly discovered that prep wasn't overly necessary.

"Draco, did you know golden boy Potter has a very receptive ass when you signed him up?" Neville smirked.

"Nope. Hope you're planning to make good use of that newly acquired knowledge." Draco grinned back, looking around Harry to catch his partner's eye.

"Only if Harry behaves himself and remembers his job," Neville said, running his free hand up Harry's back and pushing gently on his head.

Whether it was because Harry wasn't used to talking during sex, or wasn't prepared for Draco and Neville's playful banter, he didn't really have an answer. He looked up at Draco's face, smiled once, and went back to work. Draco's groans had increased by multiple decibels, and it was clear he was enjoying the proceedings.

It was good enough for Neville, whose own prick, largely ignored since the first moment he'd tried to deal with it himself, was getting painful. He lined himself up, and gently, not rushing anything, pushed into a very lovely bottom. The sound Harry made, mouth still occupied, was very pretty indeed. Neville withdrew slowly, realigning himself and pushing back in. He was careful not to shift Potter too much. For some reason, he felt like injury may be more likely right now. He placed a steadying hand on the small of Harry's back, a hand that was suddenly joined by Draco's free hand, grasping his in desperation.

Had he dedicated even a partial thought to it, he might have questioned the physics of how he was kneeling right now, somehow around Draco's legs without unbalancing Harry, but at that moment, his thrusts shifted again, and Harry let out what could only be considered a muffled scream. Neville grinned, noting the spot that had resulted in Harry's cheeks hollowing in an intake of breath. The hollowing had, of course, resulted in pretty great noises from Draco too, and he aimed for the spot again.

Draco came first, surprising no one. He'd been under the most attention for the longest. He thrust violently and without rhythm, but Harry, preoccupied and not paying much attention, swallowed reflexively and slowly let Draco's cock fall from his mouth. It left him free to shift back into Neville harder, and the shift was enough for Draco to take on a more active role in his 'help Harry' mission. The sight of these things likely would have been enough to make a very aroused Neville come, but when Harry rolled his hips back and growled, the tight heat that held him tightening further, Neville locked eyes with Draco, grabbed Harry's hips, and fought to stay cognitive through his own orgasm.

Together, Draco and Neville dragged Harry through the paces, until finally, with a crackle of kinetic magic, Harry was gone too. It would have been a little shocking had either of the others been able to process emotions. As it was, they all collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs, soft caresses and gentle kisses administered without heed to who was receiving them, the now extremely messy bed full of sleepy gasps and moans for the next twenty minutes.

Draco wanted to hold onto Neville, to ask him if he was okay, to check in, but he couldn't honestly sort out which bits were Neville and which weren't, so he settled for a general announcement.

"Okay?" he heard his voice mutter, not really aware of who he was speaking to, or what he was asking.

But Neville was behind him, and he pressed himself into Draco's back, panting and kissing and gasping and muttering 'yes'. Draco relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Post** _

"Well," said Neville, having caught his breath enough to cast a cleaning charm and check that they were all still alive. "I feel like _that_ was a terrible plan."

Harry lifted his head to look at him questioningly over Draco's prone form.

"I mean, how am I supposed to go back to just sleeping with you after that," Neville explained, looking at Draco, who simply smiled.

He was lying between them both, arms folded behind his head in triumphant confidence. He felt delirious, boneless and happy. He felt like he should be smoking and possibly holding a tumbler of scotch. He was Draco Malfoy, God of Gift Giving, King of Good Ideas, and nothing would erase the feeling. Not even his partner's blatant implication that he was boring in bed.

He turned and smiled wolfishly at Neville, grinning as he said, "First of all, fuck you. You love my cock too much to ever be bored."

Neville rolled his eyes, but grinned as he said to Harry, "So easy."

"And second of all," Draco continued over Neville's teasing. "If you think that's the last time _this_ is happening, you are rather mistaken."

"That so," Harry tried to tease back, failing because his mouth had gone dry at the prospect of having Draco in his mouth again, at the idea of trying a million other combinations.

"Objections, Potter?" Neville said, in a terrific approximation of Draco's sneer. As he spoke, he reached over Draco and took a lazy hold of Harry's nipple.

The sound Harry unwillingly made was apparently taken as a no, and both other men laughed.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Harry said to Neville, taking his hand and placing it firmly back on Draco's chest.

Neville grinned, "Yeah, you too mate. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [ Tumblr](https://professordrarry.tumblr.com)!


End file.
